1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film supplying apparatus, and more particularly to a film supplying apparatus suitable for consecutively supplying a plurality of strips of negative film to a printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
When the operation of printing onto photographic paper or the like by using a plurality of strips of developed negative film or negatives is conducted, the negatives are set on a negative carrier one at a time, and a print operation key is then operated to cause printing light from a light source to be transmitted through the negative, thereby imagewise exposing the photographic paper or the like. Accordingly, when a plurality of strips of negative film are to be consecutively printed, the operator is required to set the negative and operate the print operation key on each such occasion.
In addition, when negatives are printed continuously in large volumes, there are cases where the negatives are connected in series by means of adhesive tape or the like and are taken up onto a reel, and this reel is loaded on a printer so as to print all the negatives automatically. However, after the printing, it is necessary to cut the connected film into separate pieces and to collate them with the prints, and damage can be caused to the negatives during these operations.